Crest Lake Hill Academy (A boarding school for the rich kids)
by CynderHex
Summary: The story is about 5 sisters. They are sent away to a rich kids boarding school in England. I know summary sucks, but the story is better. The story will be in Liv's POV. It's a bit of a mix between several movies and tv-shows and ...


**Hey guys, so I hope you will enjoy my story. Some characters I made up, some of them I took from TV-shows or movies … Those characters I do not own, unfortunately. Sorry, if my English is not good. xoxo **

_24 August 2014, _

_Dear diary, today our parents decided to send us to a boarding school. You'd think; come on, it's not that bad. Well, it is. The boarding school is in England. Adrianna and I would have to deal with it the worst. We were going in Senior Year at the Mystic Falls High School. We've waited our entire life to senior year; the prom…, but our parents decided to ruin our dream. Chloë, Emilia and Maddie would also have a hard time, but not like us. Me and Ade (Adrianna) are both 18, Chloë is 13, Emilia is 17 and Maddie is 15. It's a boarding school for rich kids called, Crest Lake Hill Academy. What is that for a weird name? Anyway I better start packing because they'll be sending us to England on 26__th__ of August. xoxo_

_Olivia_

I putted my diary underneath my pillow. I sighed.

"I'm going to miss this place. But it's only for 10 months…" I said to myself.

*knock knock*

"Come in," I said. It was Chloë.

"Hey, how's the packing going?" she asked.

"Not so good," I answered.

"I just think it's unfair for you and Ade. You two were going to Senior Year. Also we had to give up dancing, gymnastics, cheerleading …" she went on.

"Life's unfair kiddo," I said.

"Yeah, have you told your friends yet?" she asked.

"No, have you?" I asked her while folding my laced top, and neatly putting it in my suitcase.

"Yes, and they freaked out. Let me give you one tip; do it in person, not over the phone," she said.

"Guess you won't make that same mistake again," I said laughing. With that she left. That same night I went over to my friend's house and told her to invite everyone. There I told them I was going away. They were all so … so… compassionate. That's what I least expected. At around 8PM I left and went home. I did a bit research on the school 'till 10:30PM. Then I went to sleep.

It was that morning. The morning we had to leave to England. When mom and dad dropped us off at the airport we said goodbye and went to find our flight. After about 3h later we were boarding. The flight was about 8h long. Then we arrived in England. There was a taxi waiting for us at the airport.

The ride to the school from the airport was 45min. long. When we arrived there we were greeted by the head mistress, and a few other students, all of them where girls.

"Hello girls, nice to meet all of you. I'm headmistress Kaplan and these girls are Davina, Lissa, Caitlyn and Tori. They'll show you around the school and they have the same schedule as you. Davina is 18, Lissa is 17, Caitlyn is 13 and Tori are 15. I think you already figured out who you'll have to follow. First they'll show you your rooms. The boys and girls each sleep in a different wing. The girls in the East wing, the boys in the West wing. Tomorrow you will get your class schedule and your books. You'll be able to arrange them. School starts on 28th of August," with that the head mistress left.

Ade and I followed Davina, while Chloë followed Caitlyn, Maddie followed Lissa and Emilia followed Tori.

"Hey, I'm Davina as you probably already know. What are your names?" Davina asked as we walked toward the school building.

"I'm Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv. This is my twin-sister Adrianna," I said.

"Well, nice to meet you Liv and Adrianna. Do you already know in what you're going to major?" Davina asked.

"Well, I was thinking of majoring in Law." I said.

"Oh, that's great. I'm also majoring Law and what about you Adrianna?" she asked Ade.

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but I'm considering Health," she answered.

"Ah, we have a doctor in our midst. That's good to know," Davina said.

We walked to our rooms. Davina and Ade were sharing a room. I had to share mine with someone named Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Oh, Rebekah isn't there at the moment, but she expected you. She was totally hyper when she heard she would get a roommate. She's fun to hang with, I'm speaking from experience," Davina said.

I entered the room and wow… it was beautiful. It was white and red wine colored. I unpacked my things. It was about 5PM when my roommate showed up.

"Oh, hey. I'm so happy to see you!" she said while hugging me. "I'm Rebekah btw."

"Hi, I'm Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv." I said.

"Well, I brought your uniform," she showed me the uniform. Just then I realized she was wearing a uniform.

"Go get yourself changed and then we go down the stairs for dinner, where sitting next to the guys. Everyone has a permanent spot in the cafeteria. I think you'll love it here," she said.


End file.
